Lost Cause
by whscubana
Summary: My attempt at a Lily and James Marauderera fic. I am trying to keep it more realistically romantic and less senslessly fluffy.


**I don't own it.**

**A/N: I am trying to make this story different from other LE/JP stories, and I am also going to try and stick to the time period. I want it to be a little more realistically romantic and less fluffy and such. It starts off kind of basic, but it will progress interestingly enough. Tell me what you think.**

"I'd like to introduce you to the Head Boy and Head Girl for the class of 1977," said Professor Dumbledore from his place at the staff table in the Great Hall. "Ms. Lily Evans," which was followed from a fair amount of applause, "And Mr. James Potter…"

Forgetting their hungry anticipation for the start of term feast to finally materialize on their plates, every single student in the Great Hall snapped to see a 7th year Gryffindor rise from his seat. He was tall, thin, and wore glasses and a mischievous grin. He ruffled his hair nervously as the Gryffindor table exploded into cheers, as if Christmas had come early. The Hufflepuffs looked surprised, and Ravenclaws looked amused, but the Slytherins looked downright scandalized. However, one particular Gryffindor, Ms. Evans, looked as if Potter had just turned into a great big flobberworm right before her eyes.

"Now that that's settled, tuck in," proclaimed Dumbledore.

Alice King, Lily's best friend, sat in stupefied horror as Lily's quivering hands reached for a bowl of red potatoes. "Lily…I am so sorry…"

"Potter t-t-told me on the train," Lily stammered. "I didn't believe him…" It was no secret that Lily Evans held James Potter in very low regard. "What was Dumbledore thinking? Potter will burn the school to the ground before the year is through."

"Well," Alice said, nibbling on a bit of a dinner roll thoughtfully, "Maybe he will toe the line this year, seeing as how being Head Boy is a lot of responsibility…"

"Oh, please," scoffed Lily. _Potter has( and always will be) an arrogant prat and a prankster, _she thought. _He and he stupid little friends acted like they owned this school from the minute they stepped foot on the grounds. Just because he is brilliant at his studies and on the quidditch field, it doesn't mean everyone has to worship the ground he and his gang walks on. _Lost in her thoughts, she was unaware of the fact that she had been staring fixedly at Potter down the table, and unfortunately this had not gone unnoticed. It did not help her situation that she was slightly drooling soup from the corner of her mouth.

"Oi, Evans!" barked Sirius Black, best friend to James Potter and Hogwarts' most eligible bachelor.

Lily's head snapped in his direction, sweeping her ginger hair off her shoulder, green eyes boring into his gray ones. "What do you want, Black?"

"I was just wondering if it always hurts that much to think. I mean, to lose the ability to keep liquids inside your mouth...There must be a potion you can brew up for that, surly…"

"Shove it Sirius."

James glared at him from across the table. Lily couldn't view him clearly from where she was, but she could have sworn he had turned bright red.

"Ah, c'mon James, she was drooling for crying out loud," said Sirius, starting to sound a bit agitated that James would dare ruin his fun.

"Well, even so, that little bit of soup doesn't hold a candle to the large and vacuous pool of spit you deposited on your Transfiguration final last year," James remarked coolly.

"Touché, my friend," said Sirius. He turned back to his plate and left Evans alone. He didn't care much for arguing with James, and furthermore, he understood the soft spot James held for the fiery little redhead. Black was the "eye-candy" of the little gang Potter was ringleader of. His dark, handsome features did not go unnoticed by much of the female population at Hogwarts and as a result, a trail of girls could always be seen near by. Not that he paid them any attention.

Lily was quite stunned at Potter's response to Sirius' teasing. He had taken every opportunity to poke fun at Lily, and this time should have been no different. Alice turned to Lily, her mouth gaping. "Did Potter just stick up for you?"

Lily grimaced. "I think he did. I have no idea what he is playing at."

Alice couldn't help but grin slightly. "Maybe he is still in lurve with you…"

"Oh shut up," Lily mumbled, shoving a spoonful of steak and kidney pie in her mouth. "That was fifth year, and besides, it's Potter. I would be shocked if he has the emotional development of a hippogriff. He is as pompous as one."

Alice sighed and continued to push around her food on her plate. She knew that Potter wasn't all that bad. He and his friend's antics were almost always amusing, and she knew that deep down, Lily was just too proud to admit that he had any redeeming qualities. If Lily was anything, it was stubborn.

James Potter was just as miserable as Lily was to find out who was going to be his fellow school Head. Lily Evans had hated him for years, and he couldn't help but feel she was being unfair. One immature act in his fifth year, and she treated him like snot. James wasn't used to negative attention, and he took what he got from Lily personally. Why not just ignore her biting remarks and criticisms of his carefree lifestyle? Because James Potter was completely infatuated with Lily Evans.

"Seriously, mate. That girl hates you. Insulting your best mate, in front of her to impress her is just about the thickest thing--"

"Sirius, I wasn't trying to impress her, I can't stand her," retorted James. "But I am going to have to get along with her all year, aren't I? I don't need her breathing down my back while we attempt to execute our most brilliant schemes for our last year at Hogwarts, do I?"

Remus Lupin, James' other best friend at Hogwarts, filled the "bookish" niche in the group. "James, are you sure you are in the right position to be pranking people?" Remus was also the more practical one, but he always came through for his troublesome friends. He was thin boy with light brown hair and always looked a bit worse for wear. This was most likely because he was a werewolf, a secret shared by only his friends and headmaster.

"Remus, Remus, Remus," James sighed. "I am in a _perfect_ position, a position of almost limitless power!"

"All you can really do is dock points and give out detentions," squeaked Peter Pettigrew, the fourth and least impressive member of the quartet. He was smaller and mousy, but he served the role of "tagalong" and "go-fer" for the group.

James leaned in, giving the group an air of conspiracy. "Well, it's a lot more power than any of the Slytherins have, eh?" he whispered.

All four boys grinned at what possibilities lay ahead of them.

"Boys," exclaimed Sirius, raising a glass of pumpkin juice, "I have got a feeling that this is going to be our best year yet!"

The three other boys raised their glasses in unison, and drained their glasses.

"Hey, Evans! EVANS!" hollered James, as the sleepy students made their way to their dormitories.

Lily sighed and turned around, knowing that being Heads meant they would eventually have to interact.

"Yes Potter?" She couldn't help but notice how much he had grown over the summer. He looked…_good._

"Well, we better be off to our dormitory," said James, in a business-like tone that did not suit him.

"I know where our dormitory is, stupid," said Lily, rolling her eyes. "As if I need you as an escort…"

"Lily, I am sure you are aware of our current titles? Head Boy and Girl?"

"Again, I am not an idiot," said Lily, getting annoyed by his mock-serious tone.

"Well, than I am sure you are also aware of our new living arrangements?"

"Our…living…"

_Bloody hell,_ she thought. _The Head Boy and Head Girl share their own private dormitory. _She had forgotten in all the excitement that she would actually have to be living with Potter.

"Oh, no" she groaned.

"I am about as pleased as you are Evans, I assure you," drawled James. "Now let's go ask McGonagall for the password."

They two approached Professor McGonagall, a formidable-looking, but fair-minded witch who was both Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor.

"Before I give you your password, I must make sure you are informed of the rules. Firstly, there are to be no guests in your dorms. Your common room is for study and planning only, and it will not be used as a party spot as it has been so abused in the past."

_What a great idea, _thought James. Lily could see the slight grin forming on James' lips, and frowned in disgust. She could just see the wheels turning in his cunning little brain as McGonagall droned on. She had never noticed before, but his eyes were stunning hazel, and they darkened slightly when he was deep in thought. His eyes met hers and for a brief moment they flashed…something other than the usual annoyance. _Interest?_ thought Lily. He raised one eyebrow inquiringly at her and she turned her face into one of abhorrence and turned to face McGonagall once more.

"Fifthly, and _finally Mr. Potter_," said McGonagall after James let out an impatient sigh. "I am sure I do not have to worry about any…_tomfoolery_ going on."

"Tomfoolery?" asked James, one eye brow cocked.

"No funny business, Mr. Potter. I expect both you and Ms. Evans to respect one another and act like adults and not hormone-crazy teenagers."

"No problem there," mumbled Lily, but it was just loud enough for James to hear it.


End file.
